Imagine That
by LaVixen
Summary: FINALE IS UP! A story featuring America's favorite couple :P, A pre-mansion fic if you will, Chris and Jill meet...among other things. Please R
1. The Daily Grind

DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil and all associated characters are the exclusive property of Capcom. A fictional story made purely for entertainment. Rating: PG-13 for language and impure thoughts later in the fic ^_~.  
  
Imagine That  
  
Chapter One: The Daily Grind  
  
*****  
  
It was a plain old regular day at the Raccoon City Police Department, the precinct was not all that exciting...as usual. The regulars were out patrolling, and doing their daily duties, whilst the elite...the RPD's finest STARS, sat on their asses, doing nothing that was particularly of any importance.  
  
Alpha Team member Chris Redfield sat at his desk completely jaded, by his boredom. He tapped a pen in sorta rhymical manner, not like he noticed he was too blinded by the monotony of it all. Chris had been here a week and he'd never imagine how tiresome this job would be, but he couldn't complain he needed to root himself, especially since the whole "incident" from back when he was in the Airforce. Chris yawned and took a stretch in his chair, everyone else was out on the balcony taking a break. A break? From what? They weren't doing anything. Chris thought inwardly to himself. His short lived rant was broken, by the sound of the STARS office door opening. The familiar face of Forest Speyer popped in. His short-long sepia locks framed his face, and he had a laid back smile on his face.  
  
"Chris, man, your in here by yourself?" Forest said with one hand in his pocket, he closed the door slightly with his foot and leaned on an adjacent desk "Hey Forest, just relaxing but uh...y'know." Chris rubbed his temples and yawned again. "You complaining?" Forest said with a sneer "Nah, man, but it isn't exactly like we have anything...important to do." Chris tried for words. "Go onto the balcony, enjoy a smoke." Forest explained as if that would really be more entertaining than just sitting around. "I'm really trying to quit that mess." Chris said with crossed arms but the thought came, a smoke wouldn't be too bad right about now. "Uh...yeah..right." Forest rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms as well. "What? For real I am." Chris smirked. "It would be rather nice, if some "change" were to come around this joint." Forest looked around the STARS office and then cracked his knuckles. "Well, I'm heading back outside, wanna join me?" Forest queried  
  
"Yeah, I'll catch up with ya." Chris sighed exasperatedly. Forest took his leave, leaving Chris again in the empty STARS office. "Change? Yes, we need a change." Chris said to himself, then propped out of his chair following Forest's suit. Chris walked down the hallway and rounded the corner only to bump into solid figure, Chris stumbled but the other had fallen.  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry I-" Chris was lost for words She looked up at him, brilliant eyes of pale blue looked apologetically at him. She put a stray lock of her tawny hair behind her ear. Chris offered a hand to her, but she stood on her own. "No..no, I'm sorry it was my fault...I should've watched where I was going." She apoligized though her face was a bit stern. Chris looked over her, in an inconspicuous manner of course. She wore a black tank top and tight fitting denim jeans, the whole ensemble complimented her well.  
  
"I'm looking for Captain Albert Wesker, new recruit." She smiled slightly. "Uh, he's not in at the moment, I'll give him the word though." Chris was bit nervous, she had looks that could kill. "Oh...oh...alright, thank you." She looked at Chris then smiled a full smile. "Oh, man! Sorry, I'm Chris, Chris Redfield." He offered his hand again.  
  
She smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Jill...Valentine." Her eyes shown with a sparkle. "Jill...well maybe we'll see more of each other." Chris charmed. "Yeah...maybe." Jill moved a stray lock of hair a hint of flirtation in her eye. Jill turned to take her leave, of course Chris took this opportunity to check out her backside....not bad view at all.  
  
"Jill...now that's nice." Chris smirked.  
  
*******  
  
Yeah it's short, but it will get longer, I promise ^_^. Please R&R folks I'd really like to keep going, but the fate of it is up too you...Ok enough of the mystery, leave a review for me =D. 


	2. Hello Ms Valentine

DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil and all associated characters are the exclusive property of Capcom. A fictional story made purely for entertainment.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and impure thoughts later in the fic ^_~.  
  
Imagine That  
  
Chapter Two: Hello, Ms. Valentine  
  
*****  
  
"It's about damn time!" Forrest exclaimed with a hearty laugh to his peers on the balcony.  
  
"Yeah, bout time they fixed that candy machine." Joseph sighed with relief, completely off in what Forrest was implying.  
  
"No, you dufus, he's talking about Jill." Edward shook his head, at Joseph's sudden strike of stupidity.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Jill...man she's hot." Joseph agreed and shrugged off Edward's comment.  
  
"No kidding, a fresh curvy young thang, 23 years of age outta the Delta Force. That's what I'm talking about." Forrest smirked  
  
"Yeah right, like Jill would ever go for a jerk like you." Edward commented, a spice of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Really? So who'd she go for hmm?" Forest said, sarcasm written all over his features.  
  
"Well, uh..." Edward fumbled.  
  
"You? With your lame gumpy ass!" Forest asked, "Please!"  
  
"Come on Forest, is it really that serious?" Joseph, pleaded to keep the tension down.  
  
"I'm gonna just start calling you gumpy, Edward Gump!" Forest teased  
  
"Shut the hell up, Forest." Edward sneered.  
  
"Is Mr. Gump getting upset?" Forest sneered back, then leaned back on the railing with his arms crossed.  
  
Suddenly the metal door creaked, and out popped Chris with a prevalent smile on his face.  
  
"Guys?" Chris greeted.  
  
"Eh, Chris how are things?" Joseph greeted with a cherry smile.  
  
"Great, just great." Chris said pulling out a cigarette, and using his bronze lighter he'd had for long time to light it.  
  
"Thought you were quitting?" Forest queried. "UH.....I lied." Chris puffed the smoke and gave the old fashion "smoker's face"  
  
Joseph chuckled, and Edward looked at Forest still upset about the whole gumpy situation.  
  
"I'm sure you've seen Jill right?" Joseph, kinda hated to ask, especially with the whole argument that erupted a few moments ago.  
  
"Yeah, Valentine?" Chris replied leaning on the rail next to Forest, as if he didn't know =/.  
  
"That's it?" Joseph asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What else am I supposed to say?" Chris asked, with a shrug.  
  
"Well, Dufus Mcgee, and Dufus Mcgrooder over there are arguing over how hot Jill is and who she'll go with." Joseph pretty much summarized the previous events.  
  
"Shut-up Joseph, you don't know what your talking about." Forest snapped at him.  
  
"Man you shut-up! I'm tired of you acting so big all the time Forest.....You...you damn jerk!" Joseph quipped with a not so good comeback.  
  
"Yeah, damn asshole!" Edward added his two cents.  
  
"Ok! Hold it! Let's calm down shall we boys?" Chris tried his best to calm the situation.  
  
"That's it, both of you are off my Christmas card list." Forest said totally ignoring Chris's plead.  
  
"You all have serious problems....and what the hell is a Dufus Mcgrudder? Joseph?" Chris asked out of the blue.  
  
"Hey boys? Am I allowed out here? Or is this the boys club?" Jill stepped onto the balcony, clad in her blue S.T.A.R.S uniform minus the beret.  
  
"Uh..wow..hi...uh Jill..." Joseph gaped.  
  
"Jill, Err...Ms. Valentine...uh hi." Edward said nervously, he fidgeted and tried to stop himself from staring at her.  
  
"Excuse these chumps...my little baget." Forest flashed his best smile, and put his arm around her.  
  
"Speyer....I've heard of ya." Jill snided  
  
"All good I reckon?" Forest smiled again.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Jill said removing his arm from her shoulder.  
  
"Frost, Dewey and Chris...Redfield." Jill smiled overtly at Chris.  
  
Chris politely took the cigarette from his mouth and discarded it, he ran a hand through his spiked hair and grinned all in one fluid move.  
  
"I won't keep you guys, I just wanted to get a feel of the precinct ." Jill said twirling a stand of hair around her finger.  
  
"I can show you around...y'know...the lounge, the armory, the janitor's closet..." Forest smirked seductively.  
  
"What was that last one?" Jill asked, although she knew what he said, she was a little amused at his antics.  
  
"Oh brother, hey Forest! You have something brown on your nose." Joseph said outright.  
  
"What? Where?" Forest snubbed his nose missing the joke.  
  
Jill smiled and looked at Chris who had turned his attention away from the whole situation, and was looking in the opposite direction.  
  
Jill studied his features, everything about him just screamed strong, a pure masculine essence. His brown hair up in a spike, it was so cute, eyes deep dark brown and his face angular and defined. His build wasn't to shabby either, and that ass phew! hot damn!  
  
"Jill?" You all right?" Edward asked  
  
"Huh?...Uh yeah, sorry kinda spaced out there." Jill smiled and felt a blush come to her face she hoped Chris wasn't looking....well...his wasn't...so-  
  
"Fantasizing about me." Forrest ginned.  
  
"That's for me to know." "Anyway, I"ll be heading back now Captain Wesker gonna swear me in and all that junk." Jill smiled, waved and took her leave.  
  
"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Now that's nice." Forest smirked checking out her backside through those formfitting combat pants.  
  
"Yeah..." Joseph said taking a peek as well.  
  
"Eh, Chris check it out." Forest said nudging him with his elbow.  
  
"What?" Chris asked  
  
"Will ya look at that." Forest pointed like a little kid.  
  
"Forest come on man." Chris rolled his eyes at his immaturity.  
  
"Just look, hurry before she leaves." Forest hurried him.  
  
"Tch!" Chris looked out the corner of his eye and found himself staring....the poor male mind....*tsk* *tsk*  
  
"Wouldn't mind handling that." Forest leaned against the railing and grinned.  
  
"You were laying it on thick Forest, I'm surprised you didn't scare her." Edward snided.  
  
"Like you were any better gumpy! With your ol mumbling, bumbling, stumbling, self." Forest, countered back.  
  
"You guys are seriously hopeless." Chris said the a sigh and shook his head.  
  
"Jill's gone Chris you can quit with the adult act." Joseph smiled.  
  
"It ain't an act, she's only a woman....nothing more...nothing less." Chris shrugged  
  
"Ah get outta here, with that Chris. Quit lying too yourself." Forest punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"Is it really that serious?" Chris questioned.  
  
"Yes, it's that serious, did you see her ass, man? It was...beautiful..." Forest held his hands in front of his face and imagined...  
  
"This is high school mess." Chris said breaking Forest's fantasy mode.  
  
"Okay, okay, whatever all I know is that I'm getting me some of that Jill." Forest smirked.  
  
Chris looked at him, a little defensively, why? He couldn't figure it out but the back of his mind was yelling at him to stop lying to himself. Yes, he was attracted to Jill, yes she was gorgeous and yes...she had a nice ass. But...that's not what it's all about....right?  
  
Chris looked away from Forest and peered over the balcony it would prove to be interesting with the elusive Jill Valentine aboard this ship of fools.  
  
Note: Ho, ho, Looks like Forest is out to stake claims on Jill *gasp* can't let that happen can we? Thanks to those who are reviewing you really don't know how good that makes me feel when reviews are positive. Take care all, oh and leave a review for me k? =p 


	3. Getting To Know You

DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil and all associated characters are the exclusive property of Capcom. A fictional story made purely for entertainment.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and impure thoughts later in the fic ^_~.  
  
Imagine That  
  
Chapter Three: Getting To Know You  
  
*****  
  
Another day at the precinct...  
  
Jill entered the STARS office, completely worn from sorting case files from downstairs. She sat at a random desk and leaned back. The office was empty again, the guys were probably out on the balcony, loligagin again.  
  
"Sheesh those men, so irresponsible." Jill ranted, though nobody was around to hear it.  
  
Jill removed the beret from her head and began to twirl it around her finger.  
  
Jill had been grateful for her job, the pay was good and Raccoon City wasn't a bad place to live. However, something was missing...she was lonely, her parents were back in Jersey and she was here in this little town far, far, away.  
  
But she kept telling herself to move on from that phase in her life, her parents weren't gonna be around forever and she needed to learn to take herself. Jill sighed and put her feet up on the desk, then leaned back even more so that the chair was only on two legs. She knew it was irresponsible but she didn't care who was gonna see right?  
  
She could hear her mother nagging now:  
  
"Jillian Valentine get ya feet off that desk, cause if ya break it your payin fa it."  
  
Jillian, God she appalled that name why not just Jill? What were her parents smoking when they named her? Well, Jill was gonna make sure nobody found that out, and if they did she would personally hand their ass to them.  
  
Jill looked to her right and saw a cardboard box underneath the desk next to her.  
  
"Must be Chris's things, he's so disorganized." Jill smiled and then took this opportunity to be nosey. In the box was a skinny binder with a couple papers in it, a pair of dogtags and some picture frames. The first picture was of Chris in his Airfare attire standing next to a middle-aged women, with dark red hair to her shoulders. She wore an albecent sundress, and next to her stood a preteen; her hair in a ponytail she had a rather mean look on her face.  
  
"Hmm, little sister?" Jill guessed to herself Jill then put the photo case down and picked up another one photo case, but this one had a crack in it and not because it fell either. The woman in this picture was very pretty, her eyes a deep cerulean blue, and her long pretty blonde hair framed her face. In the picture the girl and Chris were embraced, like a happy couple.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Jill asked herself grimly, but the crack in the picture obviously meant not anymore. But maybe Chris still cared about her. Jill decided not too complicate her day and put the picture neatly back into the box like it was never touched.  
  
Suddenly the office door creaked open, this startled Jill and she lost her balance and toppled to the floor hitting her head on the adjacent desk in the process.  
  
"Argh! Damnit!" Jill shrieked in agony  
  
"Jill? Oh damn I'm sorry." Chris said running to her aid.  
  
"Ah shit this hurts!" Jill rubbed the bump that was forming on her head, still unaware of Chris's presence.  
  
Chris helped her up, Jill held her head and then realized it was Chris who was helping her up.  
  
"Oh? Chris?...Don't worry, I'm fine." Jill stumbled and almost fell had Chris not been holding her up.  
  
"Are you?" Chris grinned at her, and then picked the chair off the floor sitting Jill down.  
  
"You need anything." Chris asked sincerely "I'm fine...really." Jill waved a hand, she didn't wanna seem helpless but damn that bump was killing her.  
  
Chris looked at her skeptically and then folded his arms.  
  
"What?" Jill asked.  
  
"I'm curious, why'd you join STARS?" Chris replied, though he didn't give her any eye contact.  
  
"Well, the Delta Force was extreme I didn't feel like I belonged. Why does it bother you so much anyway?" Jill asked with hint of attitude, but come on this is Jill we're talking about.  
  
"Can't get to know a fellow teammate?" Chris chuckled at her sudden ferocity.  
  
"Well, no..." Jill laughed, why was she being so defensive?  
  
"My parents didn't want me in the military, so it was kinda to appease them too." Jill explained.  
  
"How come?" Chris asked  
  
"My mom wants me to be a florist for Christ's sake, do I like Susie Homemaker?" Jill sarcastically replied.  
  
Chris laughed. "Well, I don't think so from what I've seen your a very strong independent woman." Chris complimented, but it was true though.  
  
Jill looked at him softly, was he hitting on her? In a not so obvious way? For some reason she didn't feel uncomfortable around Chris, now if it were Forest saying something like that she'd be a bit concerned, but Chris had such a sincere aura about him. She liked it.  
  
"Well, sometimes..." Jill began  
  
"Sometimes?" Chris prodded  
  
"What about you?" Jill changed the subject  
  
"Huh?" Chris was struck dumb cause she just changed the subject on him so fast.  
  
"Why'd you join STARS?" Jill asked, with her head cocked to one side.  
  
"I'll be honest, I needed a job. Barry helped land me this job, and because I was pretty good at shooting already plus the Airforce experience played a major part." Chris explained  
  
"Why'd you quit the Airforce?" Jill asked  
  
"Got kicked out." Chris replied kinda rapidly.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Jill giggled at his response.  
  
"Ah, stuff, this guy was really getting on my nerves and we kind of got into a fight." Chris scratched his head.  
  
"Sounds like Mr. Redfield has a temper." Jill smiled and waved a finger like a mother telling her child "no"  
  
"And it sounds like Ms. Valentine is stubborn." Chris gestured the same way she did.  
  
They both laughed, Jill picked her beret from off the floor dusted it off and put it back on her head.  
  
"It's on crooked." Chris smiled, he leaned in a fixed it for her.  
  
"...Thanks." Jill smiled up at him.  
  
"Not a problem." Chris smiled back.  
  
They stared at each fro few moments, but Jill broke the moment with:  
  
"So uh...your a good shot right?" Jill asked totally changing the subject.  
  
"I'm alright, got some trophies and junk." Chris stated matter-of-factly,  
  
"Well, maybe you could help me a bit, my aim is terrible." Jill chuckled  
  
"Huh?" Chris cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well, I stuck mostly to battle tactics and fixing stuff. Never did much shooting." Jill explained.  
  
"Alright then, meet me down in weapons storage a little later deputy Valentine." Chris faked a southern accent.  
  
"Righty-O Capin Redfield." Jill laughed at his antics.  
  
With that Chris took his leave, and Jill was alone again in the office.  
  
Jill looked to the ceiling and smiled.  
  
"Hmm, I'm really starting to like this guy." Jill chuckled to herself and sighed.  
  
Note: Aww, Jillian's in love =p, But hey what's with the girl in the picture? And what's gonna happen with them all alone in weapons storage? Ah, nothing right? Chris is just gonna show Jill how to shoot better . ^_^. Leave a review k? Oh and don't worry Forest and the Gump Squad will be back =p. Oh OH yeah, those of you staying with this fic I LOVE you ^_^ thank ya thank ya. Now go ahead and stop reading this and leave me a review. 


	4. Strictly Business

DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil and all associated characters are the exclusive property of Capcom. A fictional story made purely for entertainment.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and impure thoughts later in the fic ^_~.  
  
Imagine That  
  
Chapter Four: Strictly Business...  
  
*****  
  
Chris sat in the armory, completely silent, he fiddled with an unloaded 9 mm Beretta.  
  
"Ok, just gonna teach her the basics...yeah." Chris had been telling himself that the whole time he'd been sitting in the room.  
  
Yeah he wanted to teach her some things, but they certainly weren't gonna be basic. But Chris was a gentlemen, none of that naughty stuff was gonna cross his mind once Jill got there, he'd make sure of it...he promised himself.  
  
"No dirty thoughts..."  
  
Repeat  
  
"No dirty thoughts..."  
  
And Repeat  
  
"No dirty thoughts..."  
  
Again  
  
"No dirty thoughts..."  
  
Sing Along!  
  
"No dirty thoughts..."  
  
"No dirty though_____EH! Jill?" Chris got up as the door to the armory opened, Jill walked in a little startled by his err...eagerness.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Chris began a bit lamely.  
  
*This sounds like a porno flick...already!* Chris thought too himself  
  
"Yeah, let's do this." Jill shared in the excitement....if you wanna call it that.  
  
"All right, here." Chris said handing the gun to Jill, then taking a few steps back.  
  
"Show me your stance." Chris commanded.  
  
Jill looked at him, then at the gun.  
  
"This isn't loaded is it?" Jill asked  
  
"No, just show me your stance." Chris said, honestly he wanted to get this over with as painlessly as possible.  
  
Jill held the gun and aimed at an invisible target.  
  
"Like this?" She asked  
  
"Nah, no wonder you aim is off, your standing crooked." Chris explained.  
  
"Ok?...Uh could you help me? How am I supposed to stand?" Jill asked a little irritated, how the heck was she supposed to know.  
  
Chris treaded to her, and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jill asked nervously, he was awfully close now.  
  
"Ok, stand straight." Chris said putting his hands softly on her waist.  
  
Jill did as told, and stood as straight as she could, though she couldn't help but tense up with a good looking man so intimately close to you it's only natural right?  
  
"I feel your tension, let go of some of that." Chris tried to ease her, but he didn't know he was doing the opposite.  
  
"Uh...yeah sorry." Jill tried her best to relax...it wasn't working.  
  
"Now put your feet slightly apart, and raise the gun." Chris explained, though he hadn't noticed that he was talking quietly to her.  
  
Jill, exhaled hard this was getting kind of hot, but this was not the time for it. She did what Chris asked her to do and awaited his next command.  
  
"All right...good." Chris smiled  
  
"...Anything else?" Jill whispered, things were getting quiet.  
  
"Your arms...are kinda bent too much..."Chris cleared his throat.  
  
Jill straighten her arms, and looked at Chris through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Good?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...let me...oh uh...do you mind if I fix your stance a little?" Chris wanted permission he wasn't trying to get his "jimmy" kicked.  
  
"Oh...um no, please help me fix this." Jill was surprised he hadn't tried to pull something by now, odd, men are so confusing.  
  
Chris was right up on her, he extended his arms so that they were in synch with Jill's arms and both of their were intermingled on the gun.  
  
"Now...uh, if the gun were loaded...you would have to make sure you had yourself braced." Chris's voice had gotten huskier all of sudden.  
  
Jill didn't seem to notice, she was to busy feeling snugly. However she didn't wanna seem like a damn freak so she heard bits and pieces of what he was saying.  
  
"You need to be especially mindful of this when dealing with larger guns." Chris was sweating bullets, but his able to hide this from Jill.  
  
*Ok, Redfield and "friend" as long as we don't get excited we'll be fine...* Chris told himself, but it was getting a bit hard for him *no pun inteneded =p*  
  
Jill's ankle was a bit wobbly from standing straight for long. She relaxed bit, but this sent that derriere of hers into Chris's awaiting eager friend. Well, that did it, Chris felt the stiffness coming, but once again now was not the time, to get all horny like a damn highschooler...unfortunately that already happened. It was silent, the two of them stood there for what seemed like hours but it was only a few seconds until, the door to the Armory opened.  
  
"What? What, in the world is going on-" Forest began  
  
"Oooh, check it out, Chrisy and Jilly sit-in in a tree K-I-S-S_" Joseph began to singsong.  
  
"Man shut that shit up." Forest sneered.  
  
"Tch!" Joseph smacked his teeth and sneered back.  
  
"What were YOU guys doing?" Forest interrogated.  
  
Chris had already let go of Jill and was facing away from Forest and the others, uh he was dealing with a "problem".  
  
"None of your business, Forest your so damned nosey." Jill wanted get Forest off her back.  
  
"Temper, Temper there Ms. Valentine. I mean inquiring minds want to know." Forest smirked at her.  
  
"Yeah, well if you keep on inquiring your gonna have a boot up your ass." Jill threaten.  
  
"Ah ha! That's what you get Forest! You damn jerk!" Joseph instigated  
  
"Man, shut up! It's quiet time for Joseph." Forest shushed him with a finger.  
  
"Whatever!...jerk" Joseph mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong? If it wasn't anything serious you can tell me." Forest smiled an old fashion Kool-Aid-Grin.  
  
"I ain't gotta tell you shit, now get out of my way! Come on Chris!" Jill began to walk to the exit, but Chris was trying to err..."calm" himself down  
  
Forest side-stepped and blocked her way.  
  
"So ya'll fucked in the Armory room, how kinky...Chris...you dog!" Forest assumed.  
  
Jill gasped at the vulgarness of it all.  
  
"Forest, you don't what the hell your talking about." Jill was already pissed at him, Forest was digging his own grave.  
  
"Sure, did he treat you good Jill? You know I bet I could do you a lot better." Forest got into Jill's face.  
  
"When you grow one, we'll talk, but in the mean time your gonna have to get out of my face." Jill warned, Forest was cruising for bruising.  
  
"Forest.....leave her alone." Chris warned, his voice a bit raspy.  
  
"Chris?" "You ok?" Jill asked a bit concerned  
  
Jill examined Chris, he looked sick, but then she really couldn't tell cause is sorta dark in armory.  
  
"Yeah...ah...yeah...I'm fine." Chris looked away from her, and made sure he was turned around completely.  
  
"Don't worry Jillian, we still have a date in the janitors closet." Forest chuckled.  
  
Jill turned swiftly and kicked Forest in the stomach, completely knocking the wind out of him. He feel to his knees trying to cached his breath  
  
"Help...*gasp*." Forest gasped for air.  
  
"Jerk." Jill spat at him and left the Armory.  
  
"Jill..wait a sec." Chris swiftly by passed Forest and Joseph and ran after her.  
  
Joseph looked around, and then looked at Forest on the floor.  
  
"That's what you get.....bastard!" Joseph felt pretty big, even though Forest was in pain on the floor and couldn't say anything back to him *real smooth Joseph, your a big man now =/*  
  
****  
  
"Jill! Wait." Chris stumbled, as he caught up with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris he really just annoys the heck outta me sometimes. I hope he dies a slow death and is brutally pecked to death by mutant crows or something. Jill sneered.  
  
"Jill, don't wish stuff like that on people, Forest was just playing." Chris explained, though he don't why he was sticking up for Forest, especially how he kept on the way he did.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jill asked in a completely concerned tone, ignoring the whole Forest situation.  
  
"I'm...fine." Chris simply put it, yeah he was fine all right.  
  
"Well, thanks for helping me with my aim and everything, I'm thankful really." Jill felt a little shy all of sudden.  
  
"No, problem...anytime." Chris smiled to her and stared into her pale blue eyes, which shown brightly back at him. A few minutes in the Armory really would've done some good...but once again, Chris was a gentleman...a horny gentleman but a gentleman all the same.  
  
"Uh, I'm gonna head back to the office...wanna come with me?" Jill offered a little unsure.  
  
"I'll be there shortly, uh gotta go lock up the armory."Chris fumbled for an excuse.  
  
"Oh...ok, well don't be too long." Jill smiled softly and took her leave.  
  
Chris sighed, He really needed some "alone" time, He didn't think he could handle another situation like that...  
  
Author's Note: Phew, poor Chrisy almost got caught eek. But it stayed Strictly Business am I correct?=p BTW thanks for the title idea tek ^_^. As the weeks poor on, we get ever close to that infamous mansion incident, what will happened next for our unsuspecting couple and Forest and the Gump Squad? =p Leave a review if you would be so kind ^_^. 


	5. Questions

DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil and all associated characters are the exclusive property of Capcom. A fictional story made purely for entertainment.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and impure thoughts later in the fic ^_~.  
  
Imagine That  
  
Chapter Five: Questions  
  
Chris sat at his desk, tapping his pencil again, wow why did all this seem so familiar? Chris took the cracked picture out of his little "storage box" on the floor, He looked forlorn at the picture.  
  
It was his ex...Julia, she was a nice girl he'd met when he first was in basic training. She certainly didn't seem like the type to join the Airforce but there she was. Everything seemed to fall in place between the two of them, they dated and everything was all gravy.  
  
Until about a year later...ugh, the thought sickened Chris, and it made him angry to think about it again. He'd caught her with some punk and she had weeped and pleaded with him, but Chris wasn't buying it. Deep down though some of him wanted to try again with her, but the fact that she cheated meant she would probably do it again, and he couldn't bear that at all to be quite honest with you.  
  
He didn't like seeing women cry, whether they be good or bad, the whole thing just made him uncomfortable. He hadn't seen Julia since and he remembered his Mom rambling on and on about it after he'd told her the news of their breakup. He loved his Mom and all but she really could aggravate his nerves sometimes, she always was thrilled whenever Chris was with a new sweetheart, he remembered the last time he brought a girl home; before Julia.  
  
"So Kerri? Are you and my Christopher gonna make me some granbabbies?" "Mom...would you...please.... "Oh quit being so embarrassed Christopher, So Kerri?" Kerri chuckled and shrugged, she was lost for words at his mother's bluntness.  
  
"...Oh my God." Chris muttered to himself remembering the event, though he noticed Claire would shy way from his girlfriends, she didn't like talking to them, she only talked to Chris whenever his girlfriends where over the house.  
  
Well, whatever the case, that part of his life was over now. Chris was just going to go with the flow from this point on and see where the road took him.  
  
At this point, Jill entered the room and flashed a grin at Chris, he smiled back and took a full over glance of her indiscreetly of course.  
  
"Hey Chris, whatcha up too?" Jill asked with a bit of pep in her step. "Nothing,...ah nothing just sitting here." Chris taped his pencil on the desk.  
  
Jill looked at him then at the picture of Julia.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Jill gestured.  
  
"Oh...ah her? Nah..." Chris waved off the comment.  
  
Now as if the moment weren't already tense, Forest and company had to intrude.  
  
"Well, well if it ain't our two love birds." Forest commented sarcastically.  
  
Jill rolled her eyes and turned too her desk, Chris put his feet up and waved Forrest's comment off.  
  
"What's the matter Jill?" Forrest said with his ever so persistent swooning.  
  
"Oh nothing....I'm feeling ill." Jill sneered.  
  
"Well then, let daddy make it all better than," Forest grinned  
  
Jill snided.  
  
"You know, Forrest you can make it better..." Jill cooed.  
  
"Ah really?" Forest smiled with a hint of charm.  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow at the whole series of events.  
  
Joseph and Edward stood with disbelieving features on their faces.  
  
"Forest...you can uh...make me fell better by....GETTING YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUTTA MY FACE!" Jill screamed with a slight shove to Forest.  
  
"That went well." Chris chuckled.  
  
Forest just looked flabbergasted at the whole ordeal.  
  
"Yeah...well...don't be jealous Jill...you know want some of this." Forrest raised his voice, trying out get a laugh out of somebody.  
  
"Uh huh, sure, and if you keep it up your gonna have THIS firmly planted into your nose!" Jill shook her fist in Forest face, this girl wasn't playin!  
  
Chris snickered, this was way too funny.  
  
"Oh my God Forest, punked by a girl." Joseph shook his head.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jill snapped to attention.  
  
"And-and uh....would you look at the time. Gotta run!" Joseph quickly found his way too the exit.  
  
Jill sneered and then rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Chris, I didn't know you and Julia were still going out?" Forest changed his attention from, Jill to Chris.  
  
Chris gave Forrest a look, of "what the hell", but he quipped with:  
  
"Well, no, but Julia is going out right with the trash." Chris said throwing the picture in the conveniently placed trashcan.  
  
"Wow harsh man, she was pretty." Edward said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure she was nice, unlike some people I know." Forrest said with an upheaval in his voice, he glared at Jill.  
  
"Yeah well, what can you do?: Chris shrugged.  
  
"Did you love her?" Jill kinda just blurted that out, without really thinking about it.  
  
Chris was a bit taken aback, but then answered:  
  
"Well, of course, I did....probally always will...regardless of what she did to me." Chris got a little quiet, which made Jill concerned.  
  
"What'd she do...Chris?" Jill was a bit afraid to ask.  
  
"...It doesn't matter now...it's in the past." Chris shook his head and then quieted.  
  
"Sorry, guess it really isn't my business." Jill got back into stern mode, she had to note that Edward and Forest were still in the room.  
  
"Sheshh, what just happened here." Forest laughed.  
  
Suddenly the STARS office door opened and in came the head huncho, the big guy on campus, Captain Albert Wesker.  
  
"Don't you all have work too be doing." Wesker said flatly, also with the hint of that British evil we all know and love =p  
  
Everyone saluted out of respect.  
  
"Sorry sir, we were just about to go uh....do something." Forest grinned.  
  
Wesker sighed with disgust, "Don't bother."  
  
Forrest and Edward stood straight, Jill took a seat at her desk and Chris removed his feet which had been on top of a desk.  
  
"There's been a string of serial murders. The majority o four police force has been looking into it and yet they haven't found any leads. If the murders continue we will have to investigate, we can't have the public being distraught." Wesker explained the situation.  
  
"Serial murders?..." Jill mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Now if you all would kindly dismiss yourselves...I have things to do and I can't have you all in here wreaking my concentraion. Speyer...go do that thing you needed to go do." Wesker replied sarcastically.  
  
Forest, Edward, Jill and Chris all made there way to the exit.  
  
"Fools..." Wesker smirked  
  
AuthorsNote: Ahh, guys! I'm SOO sorry this took way too long to get out, I've been really busy with all kinds of diffrent projects, I need to get a personal reminder person type thing or something =p. Well two more chapters to go expect things to get a lot more fluffy =p. I hope you guys don't hate me =p, leave of review for me *sniff* please...^_^ 


	6. Maybe You And I

DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil and all associated characters are the exclusive property of Capcom. A fictional story made purely for entertainment.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and impure thoughts later in the fic ^_~.  
  
Imagine That  
  
Chapter Six: Maybe You and I  
  
Parenthesis = (thoughts)  
  
"All right, all right....attention." Wesker shouted briskly at the commotion in the Operations Room.  
  
Bravo Team had been situated too the front of the room whilst Alpha was in the back, which was odd because Alpha was after all the lead team, but it obviously wasn't bothering anyone because no body said anything.  
  
Jill sat crossed legged and had her sight situated on the floor, then she looked to Chris who sat with arms folded awaiting what Wesker had to say.  
  
"All right...later this evening preferably in 6 hours, Bravo team will be surveying the Arklay Forest, the pubic has gotten wind of this, and we need to calm them down before things get out of hand." Wesker explained the situation, which earned him a long silence.  
  
"Well if you have nothing to say, may I introduce Bravo team's newest member...Chambers! Will you step in please." Wesker called.  
  
The entrance door to the operations room creaked open, and in stepped a spunky looking gal. Her short auburn hair swayed as she almost seemed to leep in the room.  
  
Jill looked her up and down, she looked awfully young to be here, her eyes of peridot gleamed a childlike innocence, a very soft splash of freckles were littered on her cheeks which were sorta rosy. Small lips curled into a smile, a real cutie you could say.  
  
("Geez all she's missing is the sailor suit.") Jill mumbled to herself.  
  
She was petite, not as busty as say Jill, but another asset of hers made up for that. She wore green short sleeved shirt and blue denim jeans.  
  
Chris smiled, this girl reminded him so much of his sister Claire, give or take a few features.  
  
Jill noticed Chris's smiling and couldn't really decipher what he was thinking about. He couldn't honestly be interested...could he?  
  
(No not this, I mean she's still a girl.) Jill told herself this anyway, but when she thought about it she really didn't know what Chris's preferences were.  
  
The girl proceeded to the podium were Wesker stood, she smiled brightly at everyone which earned a smile from every guy in the room and if you were looking hard enough Wesker cracked a little but barely noticeable smile as well.  
  
(...Please...) Jill thought.  
  
The young girl cleared her throat and spoke:  
  
"I'm Rebecca...Rebecca Chambers, hehe I'm kinda nervous." She smiled  
  
("Yeah? And I'm kinda sick.") Jill sneered to herself.  
  
"Well, I majored in medicine and graduated from college a little over a year ago, um heh, and I'm 18 years old." She smiled again  
  
("18?! Geez, where's your booster seat and chocolate milk.") Jill rolled her eyes as the insults poured from her mind, but of course she wasn't going to voice them.  
  
"Well, it's truly an honor to be apart of the elite STARS Bravo Team, I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of my comrades..thank you." Rebecca sighed then looked at Wesker. Wesker nodded then handed her a STARS Medic Uniform, Rebecca took them graciously and smiled to Wesker then to everyone else.  
  
The room went up in applauds, Jill though just sat sneering at the perky little girl.  
  
("What a geek.") Jill sighed with disgust.  
  
"Thank you Rebecca....Now, your all dismissed, please look after Ms. Chambers won't you?" Wesker ended with a slight smirk then made his exit.  
  
Without a word Chris got up from his place next to Jill and then went over to the vending machine in the corner of the room.  
  
Jill looked at him leave, then looked in front of her where Forest and Edward were conversing about the new girl Rebecca.  
  
Speaking of the devil the little girl was coming right towards Jill.  
  
"Hi" Rebecca welcomed and sat next to Jill taking Chris's seat.  
  
"Hey...Chambers." Jill said lamely  
  
"Rebecca is fine." She smiled  
  
Jill crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"Jill." Jill said with a slight attitude.  
  
"I noticed we're the only girls here, I feel real comfortable talking to you." Rebecca said with a warm glow.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Jill mocked laughed.  
  
"Hello ladies." Chris smiled taking a seat next to Jill, he sat holding a bottle of Dr. Pepper, his brown eyes shining at the bright ball of energy that was Rebecca.  
  
Jill was the first to perk up with:  
  
"Hi Chris! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Jill how are you?" He asked with a little concern.  
  
Rebecca smiled at Chris, she took her time to observe his features as he talked with Jill. His hair was a deep sepia all in a cute spike. The line from brow to chin was long and angular, a rough sorta beauty. Lips full in the lower expressive in the upper, with sensuality mockingly hovering in the deep crease bracketing each side.  
  
Chris glanced over and caught Rebecca staring at him, Jill looked a little peeved at the whole situation. However Rebecca wasn't looking at Jill she was concentrated on how Chris's eyes where so deep and intuitive. Chris raised an eyebrow...  
  
"You ok?" He asked breaking her dream spell  
  
Rebecca blushed at how stupid she must've been looking, she looked away from Chris and found a spot on the floor to look at.  
  
"Oh uh, sorry I'm a little tired you see..." Rebecca lied, not a very good one mind you.  
  
Jill looked in disbelief, and shook her head.  
  
("Tired my ass, you were staring at Chris...with lovesick eyes.") Jill thought to herself, but her features were shouting out her words anyway.  
  
"Are you ok?" Chris asked with concern, Jill threw her hands up in what looked like defeat, but it was really because she was annoyed with this creature already.  
  
"I'm fine...hmm hehe." She smiled to him.  
  
Jill felt her hands go into a fist, what was it about this girl that got her so upset? Why the heck was she so jealous...? It hit her, she was afraid of losing Chris...sure she had only known him a few weeks, but something was there... Love? Maybe not quite yet...Infatuation? That was a little more like it...but all the same, she wanted to get to know him more.  
  
(What makes you happy....sad....angry....? Your so kind too me Chris...A feeling so foreign to me. I mean sure my parents are kind too me but you...your so different. Little things...you know? The way you scratch your head when your completely clueless about things...makes me laugh. That reassuring smile of yours....makes me feel safe...like nothing can touch or harm me. I wanna open up to you...but I can't...because-)  
  
"Jill? You too eh?" Chris smirked, he gave her a slight shake.  
  
Jill snapped out of her thinking mode and looked at Chris, who in turn was looking at her with concern.  
  
"Oh! Uh heh, sorry I was just uh thinking about something." Jill mock smiled.  
  
"Yeah I see, you were thinking pretty hard." Chris raised a questing eyebrow.  
  
"Hey...I've gotta run...um, go things too do." Jill raised out of her seat and left the Operations Room a bit abruptly.  
  
"Hmm? What was that?" Rebecca questioned Chris.  
  
"I...I don't know, I'm goona go-"  
  
"Nah slow down there partner, let me go." Forest offered with a smirk.  
  
"Think that's wise?" Chris asked  
  
"Have a little faith will ya?" Forest smiled and was then in pursuit of Jill.  
  
Chris was concerned, and was about to follow Forest until he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
Chris looked down to the eyes of the innocent Rebecca, pools of deep emerald pleading with him not to go. Chris was baffled but sat down anyway. Rebecca knew...Everyone in the room knew....accept Chris...  
  
****  
  
Jill sat on the Armory Floor, she rubbed her temples, so much thinking here. Guys were'nt not made to be this complicated...okay she knew it wasn't guys in general who where making her head hurt, it was her feelings. (Is that what makes us so "complicated" ladies?.....NAH.)  
  
She must've looked foolish, just leaving so abruptly the way she did, part of her wanted Chris to come after her, but the other half just wanted him to stay...and not worry about her. But this is Chris we're talking about here, he was always concerned regardless of who it was.  
  
Jill sighed...  
  
(I never dated much....I was always the bridesmaid...never the bride...) (I remember one summer...I was 17... I met this guy Vincent at a friends party...he was dark, and brooding, quite an opposite when compared to Chris actually. We mingled for a while, and then it turned into something more, not love...not infatuation....but lust...)  
  
(An extreme...caught in the moment of everything....I lost my virginity to a guy I barely knew that night... I was so upset....I cried myself to sleep when I got home the same night. I was embarrassed...and ashamed....I used him...He used me...He may have gotten what he wanted but me..I felt...dirty...)  
  
(But now....I was a bit older...maybe now is my chance to finally have something real, the chance to fall in love...and have that loved returned....was it really too much to ask?)  
  
The door to the Armory opened, Jill looked slowly over her shoulder too see that it was Forest. She sighed hard and turned back around.  
  
"Look Forest I'm really not in the mood-"  
  
"Jill? I'm not here to mess with you...just offering...a truce." Forest offering out his hand.  
  
Jill was a little take aback, she took his hand almost magnetically and lifted herself up.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've been overbearing, rude...and a jerk." Forest apologized sincerely  
  
"Okay what happened to you?" Jill asked with concern.  
  
Forest looked down to the floor the long flocks of hair covering his face.  
  
"Hey...just think of it as a way of saying bye." Forest smiled to himself.  
  
"Huh?" Jill really could fathom on what was going on here.  
  
"Hmm...I'm a bit nervous about this mission tonight." Forest's voice was quiet and hoarse.  
  
"You've been on ton's of missions Forest come on now." Jill waved off the errie mood Forest had created.  
  
"Yeah..I know...but I can't help but feel nervous about this one...I don't know maybe I'm just being stupid." Forest chuckled.  
  
"Nah, you guys will be fine, besides you've got your new "medic" girl now." Jill mimicked a stance of Rebecca's  
  
"Chambers? She's just a kid, I'm not really counting on her to take care of me." Forest shrugged.  
  
Jill raised a disbelieving eyebrow.  
  
Forest looked at her then laughed.  
  
"I mean...don't get me wrong she's cute and al, but that's as far is it goes." Forest admitted.  
  
"Really?" Jill couldn't believe Forest was sitting acting like mature adult for once.  
  
"Hmm, this is all about Chris...isn't it?" Forest smirked.  
  
"Chris? H e has nothing to with this." Jill shook her head and crossed her arms.  
  
"Jill...come on your not fooling anyone." Forest playfully punched her in the shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about." Jill kept on with her facade.  
  
"I saw it when you asked Chris did he still love Julia." Forest was calling her bluff.  
  
"Forest please...you don't know what your talking about." Jill turned away from.  
  
"Well, hey...if your not gonna admit to me, admit to yourself sweetheart...what do you have to lose?" Forest asked  
  
(A lot)  
  
"Well, Jill adios...gotta get ready for tonight." Forest was about to make his leave when Jill stopped him.  
  
"Hey Forest, I'm sorry...too...be careful out there." Jill smiled to him.  
  
Forest smiled and extended his arms.  
  
"Hug?" He grinned.  
  
"Huh?" Jill cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Please?" He grin widened.  
  
Jill shook her head a chuckled.  
  
"Sure...why not." Jill walked into his embrace.  
  
"Finally." Forest smiled as he hugged Jill.  
  
"Finally what?" Jill looked up to him.  
  
"I got a hug from you without getting drop-kicked." Forest smiled and then opened the door leading Jill out of the Armory, he put his arm around her as they walked back upstairs.  
  
"I did tell you, that you had a nice ass right?" Forest smirked.  
  
Jill smacked him up side the head.  
  
"Watch it Speyer..." Jill chuckled.  
  
AuthorsNote: Ahh, we're winding down folks, Jill and Forest did manage to get along one last time huh? I also tried to give Jill a little more depth, as far as why she is the way she is get it? =p I'd also like to state that I hate Rebecca with a passion yet, it was fun writing about her....odd. Well, stayed tuned for the final chapter of Imagine That. Leave a review for me please, that would make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^ 


	7. And Then

DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil and all associated characters are the exclusive property of Capcom. A fictional story made purely for entertainment.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and impure thoughts later in the fic ^_~.  
  
Imagine That  
  
Chapter Seven: July 24th 1998  
Parenthesis = (thoughts)  
  
(Forrest and the others haven't returned yet, everyone is a bit tense)  
  
(Chris paces the STARS office, Captain Wesker will be in to brief us. It isn't the fact that were going to follow up in Bravo's absence, it why we're doing it? What the hell happened to them?)  
  
Jill was leaning against her desk, the tension in the room couldn't help but be noticed.  
  
"Man, I don't why I'm so nervous." Joseph said tying his trademark bandana around his head, a few light blonde strands warily finding there way out.  
  
"Got a right to be, we haven't heard from Bravo in almost a day now." Chris shook his head, that time in between didn't seem right, but it was Captain's orders.  
  
"God, this waiting is driving me crazy...I hope they're all ok." Jill muttered to herself, though both Joseph and Chris heard her clearly. Chris gave her a sympathetic look, Joseph looked on at the two of them, whenever Chris looked at Jill he always felt like he wasn't there, it was all good, they looked good together Joseph just wondered why neither one of them made that extra push.  
  
"Hey, Forrest, Ed, Richard they can take care of themselves, I'm sure they're fine, maybe the engine failed." Chris reassured as best he could.  
  
(Chris was trying his best to be optimistic, and his nature was comfort enough, but something about his eyes showed me that there was hesitance, he was just as worried as I was, maybe even a little scared.)  
  
The door creaked opened and in stepped Wesker, Barry Burton and Alpha team pilot Brad Vickers.  
  
"Barry? ...Brad? What the-" Jill began  
  
"Captain Wesker, what happened to the Bravo Team? Chris almost seemed to demand.  
  
"Engine failure, we'll be heading out there in a few moments." Wesker replied in that same monotonous fashion of his.  
  
Jill looked bewildered, but at least it was comforting knowing that Forest and the gang were alright.  
  
Chris and Joseph also looked a little relieved themselves...  
  
***  
  
(The hum of the helicopter's motor is hypnotic, I feel a bit sleepy. I look to Chris who is looking out of the window, once again his eyes are filled with that fearful hesitance, like he knows something is wrong...)  
  
"It's no wonder why no one travels around up here, the forest is extremely vast." Barry looked out a window adjacent to him.  
  
(I look out too, but something catches my eye off of the flashlight from the helicopter."  
  
"Look Chris!" Jill exclaimed, Chris scurried to the other side of the copter to see.  
  
It was Bravo team's helicopter....  
  
"Oh...my God..." Jill uttered to herself, she was expressing what the whole copter was feeling, if this is what they saw from above imagining what was on the ground scared her the most.  
  
***  
  
(Everyone is leaving the copter, I'm so afraid...afraid of what I may find in the ruins of the Bravo team helicopter. My eyes burn, but I can't cry....I can't, I'm stronger than that.)  
  
"Jill? Ready?" Chris called from his place outside the copter.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Let's go." Jill smiled half heartily, she was glad the night was covering her tears of fear. heartily  
  
Chris took her hand, and helped her out of the copter, even though the night covered his face, the moon shown brightly to reveal a comforting smile.  
  
(That smile....I always feel safe when I see it.)  
  
AuthorsNote: I know it was deathly short, but I did say pre-mansion. Ya'll should know what happens next, and if ya don't then go play it now =p. Any questions, comments or concerns you know what to do ^_^, I'll be glad to listen. Be on the look out for my Outbreak fic though which is promised, to be better, longer, and most importantly updated frequently ^_^. Please R&R It was a joy writing this fic.  
  
~LaVixen 


End file.
